The Only One To Touch His Scar
by loveandallthat
Summary: Zutara. Zuko's the poster child for needing to be healed. Luckily he knows where to turn.


**I do not like Zutara. However, that's what this story is. Doesn't that make sense? I had this idea in my head for a while now and I couldn't make it leave. I really like it as a story, but not really as this pairing. I just think it works. Zuko centric, drabble-ish, but I really don't like full drabbles. Spoilers for WAT and Firebending Masters.**

**---I tried to change the things that bothered people, so hope it's better.**

Zuko looked at his reflection in the water. His eyes went to his scar, "The mark of the banished prince" as he had once thought. Now it was one large, painful memory of what had happened years ago. However it also brought back different memories. Memories that even he did not understand, memories of what he had done as people approached his scar.

Song- She had been injured; she understood. Her hand had reached for the scar, with a sense of already knowing exactly how it would feel. He had seen the burns and known she knew some of what it was like, but her had knocked her and away.

Uncle- He had been Zuko's real father, and he was trying to help. Zuko needed to be healed. But he absolutely never would have actually allowed any contact with his scar.

Doctors- They too, tried to help heal, with special creams, ointments, remedies. No matter who the doctor was, in what nation, any differences did not change Zuko's mind. He would apply treatments himself.

Mai- She had cared about him. He was quite possibly the only thing that she really did care about. Her hands may have been on it at some points, but she was seducing him, he had no control, he didn't even notice, and he was not in his right mind. Now he was starting to regret that.

And even when he joined the Avatar:

Toph- She was blind; all she wanted to do was see what a giant left eye scar was like. She had vouched for him when everyone else refused to do it. He should have let her feel it, and he felt slightly cruel for no doing it. But he felt right.

Aang- Zuko just had something on his face, and couldn't find it. Aang was simply pointing at it, not trying to touch it (Aang had known that would be weird). But Zuko, being Zuko, had decided to smack his arm away with much force and some fire. That had made him feel worse than refusing Toph, but Katara had healed it.

Sokka- He was trying to induce rage. Sokka wanted to bother Zuko. He had again decided the best way to do that was with a sword and lots of poking. He had poked Zuko's shoulder, which was close enough to cause tons of aggression, he had pulled out his swords, and had Sokka cowering in fear (his sword was many yards away) before he realized he was crazy. "See you," he had said, and left.

And then there was Katara. As his uncle and many doctors had done, Katara had offered to heal the scar. Also, like Mai, she was a teen girl. But this time had been different. At that time, Katara had not been on his side, she had been yelling at him minutes before. But this had seemed right, and she had touched his scar, with Zuko well aware of his own actions.

"Katara?" Zuko said.

"What do YOU want?" She asked.

"Look, I know you've been mad, and I know why. In the catacombs I had made myself seem good. I guess I'd always thought I was, but I made myself seem on your side. I should have helped you then, and I'm sorry that I didn't. But I've realized, you're the only person I have ever let consciously touch my scar. At first I had convinced myself I was tempted by the Spirit Water. But that's not what tempted me."

Katara said nothing. She was too busy thinking of things to try and keep herself from blushing. She looked around. Rock, Zuko, tree, Zuko, lake, Zuko, bison, Zuko, lemur, Zuko… that wasn't helping.

"Do you know what I want in a girl? Bravery, loyalty, strength, and the abilty to show emotions. That's you, Katara, all you."

Katara looked into his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted up her hand, slowly. It stopped inches away. Slowly she brought it to Zuko's face. It landed softly on his scar. Zuko looked down. Their lips met, and Katara's hand never moved from where it was.

"Forgiven."

**Aw… I still really don't like these two together but I guess they're kinda cute. Obviously some is made up, and the Mai thing didn't work too well, but whatever. This is the best I could make it. Review!!! Constructive criticism is good, flames are whatever. If you actually thought this was terrible, then flame away! If you hate the pairing then go ahead and review, cuz I do too!!! If you love the pairing then I really hope you liked my story!**

**The entire time I was writing this I was fighting an urge to turn it into a comedy (I love funny) or to make it dirty (there were some easy spots for that. I was tempted.) but I didn't cuz I like this feeling to it. It works.**


End file.
